Ear buds are small headphones that are fitted directly into the outer ear facing the ear canal. Earphones are portable and convenient, but many people consider them to be uncomfortable and prone to falling out. This is due to the fact that ear buds rest in the ear and there is no inward pressure being applied to hold the ear buds in wearer's ears, thus, the ear buds fall out during exercise and other activities, especially when the wearer is sweating. Every time the ear buds fall out, the individual must stop his or her activity and reinsert the ear bud. This can also be dangerous as a loose ear bud may become tangled in exercise equipment or become caught on other objects around the individual during an activity.
In addition, ear buds provide very little acoustic isolation and leave room for ambient noise to seep in. This problem is also due to the fact that ear buds rest in the ear and there is no inward pressure being applied to hold the ear buds in wearer's ears that will create a constant seal between the ear buds and the wearers ear canal. To overcome this problem, users may turn up the volume dangerously high to compensate which can obviously result in hearing damage.
Therefore, a need exists for a stabilizer that is worn on an individual's head to prevent the ear buds from falling out of the wearer's ears and to provide better sound quality from the ear buds.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)2,671,221TriplettMar. 09, 19542,672,864MakaraMar. 23, 19544,554,993HoungNov. 26, 19855,835,609LeGette et al.Nov. 10, 19986,880,174ProkopApr. 19, 2005D541,482LeGette et al.Apr. 24, 20077,210,173Bavetta et al.May 1, 2007D545,001LeGette et al.Jun. 19, 20072009/0022352WeibelJan. 22, 20092012/0131732Bavetta et al.May 31, 20128,325,961LeGette et al.Dec. 4, 20128,443,466TippMay 21, 20138,503,688DiRussoAug. 6, 20138,713,714Isom et al.May 6, 2014(Foreign Patent References)CN2465432N/ADec. 12, 200120-2003-0005045KimMay 19, 2003